12 AM
by Authoress-in-training
Summary: It's 12 AM, and Bloom is awakened by a strange noise coming from the library. When she finds the recipient of the noise, she gets an unlikely surprise from a very unlikely intruder... Sparxshipping


**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've had a massive case of writer's block lately, and my computer only recently started working again. Anyway, I promise I'll get my other stories updated soon, and in the meantime, enjoy my little creative flashes (also known as oneshots)!**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I awoke to the sound of someone walking around Alfea. Considering that it was 12 AM, I decided I'd investigate, since it was obvious from the noise that I wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Besides, who would be wandering around Alfea at 12 AM?

Grabbing an unused aromagictherapy candle from Flora's nightstand (which, according to the handwritten label in Flora's signature loopy cursive, was essence of sage and rosemary) and lighting it with a flick of my finger, I pulled on a robe and opened the door. Making sure I didn't wake Stella, Musa, Tecna, or Layla, I crept out of our wing of the dorm and began investigating.

After nearly half an hour, I was about to give up and go back to bed (heavens knows I need the sleep – we have an exam in potions tomorrow and Griselda's overseeing it) when I heard the noise again. This time, it was more distinct – definitely coming from the library. That put me at ease a little bit. Probably some anxious freshman forgot her notes and came back to look for them. Still…

I turned around and headed in the direction of the library. In case it _wasn't_ someone looking for her notes… well, better safe than sorry. There was always the chance that it was an intruder, and if I was already up, I should go do something about it.

Cupping my hand carefully around the candle flame so I wouldn't scare off the intruder, I lightly pushed open the door and peered inside. Seeing nothing at first, I pushed the door open further and slipped inside. That's when I saw it – a tall, shadowy figure wearing a dark cloak, holding a big bag, and shoving spell books into it. "Freeze!" I yelled.

The figure turned around, smirked, then ran off in the direction of the restricted area. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted after it, dropping the candle on the floor. It made a loud clatter that surely woke up anyone near the library, but I was too preoccupied with stopping the book thief.

"Let's go Enchantix!"

I chased the hooded figure through the library. "Give me back those books, thief!" In response, the thief shot a fire ball at me, which I quickly dodged and then cursed myself for it, realizing that if the candle hadn't awakened everyone nearby yet, that certainly would. "Okay, I'm stopping this right now!" I told the thief, and used a new spell Palladium had taught us a couple days ago. "_Disguiseus vanishus! Identity revealus!"_

The dark cloak disappeared, revealing a smirking… _Baltor_. "Now, Bloom, is that the best you can do?" he asked. "Pretty pathetic, don't you agree?"

"What are you doing here, Baltor?" I spat. "And since when do you do your own dirty work?" I asked, gesturing to the bag of books in his hand. "I thought you only sent out your little minions."

"Sometimes if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," he replied, picking up my discarded candle. The light cast flickering shadows on the wall, making the whole place seem eerie and spooky. I shuddered involuntarily. "Case in point – you."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

He smirked. "I could have easily gotten one of the witches to steal the books, but I had a feeling you would hear me. And that kills two birds with one stone. Because now I get to do what I've been meaning to do for a while now."

He started walking closer, and my heart began to pound wildly. _What on Earth did he have in mind? _I knew I should've flown away, but something was stopping me – like I was glued to the floor.

"I'm not scared of you, you know," I stammered nervously. Probably not the smartest thing to say, but then again, my brain wasn't really connecting to my mouth right now. It was a miracle I managed to remember to breath.

Baltor smiled deviously – probably the only time I've ever seen him smile, not smirk. "Maybe you should be."

Then, before I could realize what he was doing, Baltor wrapped one arm around my waist, pulled me close to him, and kissed me.

I was so caught off guard that nothing registered until later on, when I'd regained more of my sanity. All I could think was that Baltor was a surprisingly good kisser.

Unlike Sky – whose kisses had always been short, sweet, and straight to the point – he seemed to want the kiss to last forever, which was more than okay with me (looking back, I realized that I was obviously going insane then). He nibbled my bottom lip gently, as if asking permission to deepen the kiss. And – tossing the rest of my sanity out the window – I allowed it.

"That," he breathed, when we finally broke the kiss, "is what I really came for."

I was still so in shock that I didn't even notice that Baltor had picked up the bag of spell books and scrolls and disappeared with it until a little while later, when Miss Faragonda came in. "Is everything okay, Bloom?"

"Y… yes, Miss F," I stuttered nervously.

"Then why are you out of bed, in your Enchantix, in the library, at 1 AM in the morning?"

"N… nothing," I replied. "Just… thought I heard someone in the library and came to investigate."

"And your Enchantix?" Miss F asked.

"In case it was an intruder."

Miss F looked thoroughly relieved. "Well I must say I'm happy that it was nothing. But Bloom, you shouldn't be out of bed this late. If you hear something next time, please refrain from jumping out of bed to go find out what it is. The rest of the staff could have easily taken care of whatever caused the noise you heard."

_Oh, Miss F, if you only knew how untrue that statement is_, I thought.But I humored her anyway, and said, "Of course, Miss F. I'll head right back to bed."

"Good. You need your sleep, Bloom. Your potions exam is in the morning, and you need to be in tip-top shape for that."

"Of course, Miss F. I'll go right now."

"Good night, Bloom. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Miss F."

The walk back to the room was uneventful, but I was happy, because it gave me time to think. Had Baltor really kissed me? Had I really _let _him kiss me? Had I really – shudder – _kissed back_?

One thing's for sure – next time I see Baltor, I'm going to get some answers.


End file.
